She's My Bad Girl Now
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: Vanessa tried being good, now she tries being evil! With the help of someone her father surely would not approve of, of course. And all because Dr. D wants her to get a job. Third and final story in the 'Vanessa's Moral Wars' trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**[Prologue]**

Near the top of an unfinished skyscraper that was under construction in downtown Danville, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz had found herself stuck in the conundrum of a lifetime. One that could change the rest of her life.

Or end it.

She was standing on top of a temporary stiffener attached to a metal beam extending from the main body of the building. Said stiffener was designed to hold the beams that ran into it up until those beams could be welded together. But it needed a support beam underneath to hold it in place... and this one did not have one. And then someone obviously decided to attach three beams to the 'floating' ends and... this situation developed.

To her right, hanging onto the edge of one beam by his fingertips, was her father, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"**HELP!**" he screamed. "Vanessa, I am your father! Rescue me!"

Straight ahead, holding on for deal life from a different beam, was her father's rival and her master, Doctor Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein. But everyone just called him Rodney.

"**HELP!**" he bellowed. "Vanessa, I am your master! Save me!"

And finally, to her left, acting unemotional but still clinging to the edge of yet another beam was... Ferb Fletcher. Yeah, Vanessa did not know what his relationship to her was, but she knew he cared for him.

But as he was a man of very few words, instead of actually yelling for help, Ferb just took one hand off the beam, waved it up and down wildly for a few seconds, and then used it to grab a hold again.

"Who do I save?" Vanessa asked aloud.

If the beams had been properly supported, she could have easily saved all three already. Her only dilemma would have been figuring out the order in which to rescue them.

But the conundrum was that the weight of trio on each of their respective ends was pulling the beams downward. And the only reason they had not snapped already was because Vanessa was standing directly on top of the fastener holding them up. The second she made any sort of move, the entire flimsy supported unit would come apart, and it would all go falling down to the ground, some thirty stories below.

At best, she would be lucky enough to save one. At worst, she not only would fail to rescue any of them, but would also slam smack into the pavement below with them.

Three of the most important men were around her, pleading to be saved. Vanessa controlled all of their fates. And it was the sort of pressure that was too much for a 16-year old to handle.

_("So this is the story of my life. Getting mixed up in father's evil schemes, and stuff like this happens! Okay, so this particular instance isn't all his fault. But still, they probably wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for that one question he just **HAD** to have an answer to._

_"'Vanessa... why don't you want to be evil?'_

_"And why do all my stories start with some perilous event that makes the readers wonder, 'How did it get to that point?' And then we flashback and see what led up to that situation. Is it wrong to ask to actually start at the **BEGINNING** for once?_

_"Ugh. I'd gripe more, but I better figure out how I'm going to get out of this. In the meantime, let's go back to yesterday and see how this all could have been avoided._

_"I'm gonna need a summer vacation after this summer vacation.")

* * *

_

**"She's My Bad Girl Now"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So welcome to the third and (for now?) final story in the 'Vanessa's Moral Wars' trilogy of stories starring "Phineas and Ferb" character Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. The first two stories in the trilogy were "A Family Feud" and "Doofy and Doofus," and I strongly recommend that you read those before tackling this story.

Expect a lighter tone this time around closer to the actual series, as in "A Family Feud," as opposed to the darker one of "Doofy and Doofus."

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter One (03.07.11)**  
**-**

24 hours ago...  
(Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!)

"Dad? Dad, are you here?"

Vanessa had just walked into her father's apartment, having entered after finding the door unlocked.

"That's strange," Vanessa said aloud as she scratched her head. "I called him half an hour ago, and he said he'd be here..."

Suddenly, she heard a familiar scream coming from the balcony, followed by the sound of something breaking after being thrown at a wall. Vanessa sighed as she glanced down at her watch.

"I didn't realize it was that late in the morning already."

She headed for the balcony and her suspicions were confirmed, as they always were. Her father was locked in a battle of good versus evil against his mortal enemy, Perry the Platypus. Only her father was representing the bad guys, to her dismay.

Today was definitely one of the more odder ones that she had ever seen, as they both had white-face clown makeup on and they were dueling with balloon animals as if they were swords. Her dad was wielding an elephant; Perry, ironically enough, a platypus.

"Really?" Doofenshmirtz laughed. "I've got a giant pachyderm, and you've got a silly semi-aquatic mammal! Who do **YOU** think is gonna win this one, huh?"

Perry presented his case by thrusting his platypus beak-first right into the elephant's belly. Doofenshmirtz's animal popped instantly, leaving the evil scientist with nothing more than rubber on his face and on the floor.

"Yep," he sighed. "Shoulda seen that one comin'."

Perry tossed aside his balloon platypus, leaped up into the air, and delivered a swinging right hook right to the side of his nemesis' face, knocking him to the floor in one blow. Perry then jumped on top of him, grabbed him by the lab coat collar, and was about to deliver the knockout blow when...

"Ahem!" Vanessa coughed.

The two turned to see Vanessa standing there, tapping her foot impatiently, annoyed at having to watch them fight while ignoring her arrival in the process.

"Vanessa? What are you doing here?"

Vanessa walked over to the mounted cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a key from it.

"I'm borrowing the truck."

"You mean the 'Big Head?'"

The 'Big Head' was the monster truck which had a passenger cabin shaped like Doofenshmirtz's head, pointy nose included, and it sat in a far corner of the apartment, collecting dust due to recent non-use.

"Now, hold up... Perry the Platypus, would you take five? I need to have a talk with my daughter."

Perry complied, hopping off and walking out to the balcony, while Doofenshmirtz made his way over to Vanessa. Once there, he reached over and snatched the key from her before she could stop him.

"Hey! Dad!"

"Don't 'Dad' me, young lady!"

Vanessa sighed. "Look, if it's about the **ONE** time I forgot to fill you after I got back..."

"Vanessa! You're 16!"

"Going on 17," Vanessa shot back in song, "I know that I'm naive! Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet, and willingly I believe!"

Doofenshmirtz seemed dumbfounded at first, then angry.

"First off, if you **EVER** sing anything from 'The Sound of Music' again, I will disown on you the spot..."

"Dad..." Vanessa giggled.

"I'm serious!" Doofenshmirtz snapped, quickly silencing his daughter. "And second... you're old enough now to stop getting things from me for free!"

"Dad... just what are you saying?"

Vanessa winced, already anticipating her father's dreadful answer.

"Vanessa! I want you... to get a..."

"Please don't say the J-word..." she pleaded.

"Forget it! Job! **J-O-B, JOB, JOB, JOB!** There, it's been said!"

"But Dad..."

Her father started heading to the cabinet to return the key to its rightful place.

"From now on, the 'Big Head' is off-limits unless you're using it drive to and from work! Comprendez?"

Vanessa nodded, believing she could not sweet-talk her way out of this decision. That is, until...

"Say, Dad..."

Doofenshmirtz had started heading back over to resume his fight with his nemesis, but stopped upon hearing Vanessa's voice.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa, but nothing you can say can change my mind..."

"Okay, but... how am I supposed to go job hunting if I don't have a car, or perhaps a truck, to go look for them? After all, most of the trendy hotspots **ARE** on the other side of downtown!"

"Hmmmm..." her father rubbed his chin, weighing this new piece of information, "You can only use it if you have a job, but you need it to actually find a job..."

Vanessa waited with baited breath for his decision. Once she saw her dad reach in and grab the key, she did a small midair fist pump.

"Yes..."

"You get **ONE** chance," he warned her. "If you don't come back with a job, no more using me! And by me, I mean the 'Big Head.' Got it?"

"Oh, thanks, Dad!" Vanessa shouted jubilantly, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug. "I won't let you down!"

Vanessa took the keys and bolted for the truck. She hopped in the cabin and started it up. She waved goodbye as the hydraulic lift built into the floor lowered her out of the apartment and down towards street-level. Once Vanessa and the truck had disappeared from sight, Doofenshmirtz turned his attention back to Perry, who had returned from a brief trip to the balcony.

"See, Perry the Platypus? Now **THAT'S** parenting! Refusing to consent to any exceptions! I put my foot down, that's for sure!"

Perry frowned, uninterested in his boasting. Doofenshmirtz sighed when he realized that Perry had not been there for any of it.

"You missed all of it, didn't you? Ugh... cannot believe... can this day get **ANY** worse?"

Perry then jumped up and slapped the evil doctor across the face with his tail, leaving part of its pattern embedded in his skin.

"As if I could even get more hideous," he quipped sarcastically.

* * *

By the time Vanessa had reached street-level and could drive away from the building, she noticed out of her driver side mirror Perry flying away from the building via a jetpack, followed closely by a minor explosion, and then her father's familiar scream.

"**CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!** Hey... what happened to my voice?"

His voice was all squeaky-sounding, due to the fact that the blast had come from the half-dozen helium tanks he had used for his balloon animal schemes.

"Great," he squeaked. "Just... great!"

* * *

One short drive later, Vanessa was sitting alone at a table inside a quaint little cafe nestled in the heart of the commercial district. She was sipping from a cup of mocha latte while she chatted with her best friend, Lacey, by phone.

"I wish you were here," Vanessa griped, "so you can see the disgusted look on my face after my Dad **INSISTED** I get a job!"

Vanessa waited for Lacey's response, but was not pleased when she got it.

"What do you **MEAN** he's right? Lacey, you're **MY** best friend! Not his!"

Lacey issued another response, then Vanessa offered a rebuttal.

"Do I **LOOK** like an everyday Jill who wants to slave over a grill at a fast food joint just to buy the next hot fashion to come out?"

Another response from Lacey, another disgruntled grumble from Vanessa.

"Right? Like you being a billing assistant at a world-famous dentist's office is any better! You know what, Lacey? Call me back when you get your priorities straight!"

Vanessa promptly hung up. But as soon as she did, her angry facade shattered, and she groaned as she lowered her head onto the table.

"Why does my life suck so much?"

"I don't think it does."

Vanessa pulled herself up and saw a curly-haired redhead male barista standing next to her table, with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Marv," Vanessa greeted him.

"Hey yourself!" he said back. "And you should buck up, Vanessa! It looks bad for business when one of my favorite regulars is glum!"

"Sorry... but I'm just kinda bummed. First my Dad won't get me a car! Now, he won't even let me use his unless I get a job! I can't believe he'd do that to me!"

"Well, my dear, if you're looking for a job..."

Vanessa's face brightened up, as hearing the word 'job' from a worker at her favorite cafe, who also happened to be the weekend manager, was much more preferable to hearing the same word from her dad.

"You mean... **YOU'RE OFFERING ME A JOB?**"

Marv was taken aback by Vanessa's jumpy assumption.

"Actually, no. I'd love to hire ya, darling, but we're not looking for any new baristas right now."

The smile on Vanessa's face quickly turned itself upside down once again, going back to a frown.

"Say, your uncle's Mayor, right? I'm sure he could find you a desk job, or internship."

"Probably," Vanessa shrugged, "but him and Dad aren't on speaking terms... and I really don't want to get in the midst of that."

"Okay then..."

Vanessa watched him walk to the register, pick up a flier from the stack next to it, and walk back with it in hand.

"What's this?" Vanessa asked, even before Marv handed it to her.

"Some guy came in this morning," replied Marv, "canvassing the entire shopping center, looking for a lab assistant. I thought he was on the level... until he said he only wanted me to give it **JUST** to girls your age. So, yeah..."

Vanessa looked the flier over, and it confirmed everything that Marv had just said.

"Creepy. And yet..."

Vanessa decided to prod for more information.

"What did this guy look like?"

Marv gasped. "You're **STILL** interested? Well, okay... he was this bald guy with an oddly-shaped head. And... hold on, trying to remember... I think he was wearing a lab coat of some kind."

Vanessa nearly did a latte spit-take upon hearing that. But she managed to keep her mouth close and avoid a moment of embarrassment as she covered it with her hands until she gulped it all back down. Marv motioned for one of his baristas behind the counter, a young woman only a couple years older than Vanessa, to hand him a towel.

She retrieved one for him, and he took it and handed it to Vanessa, who gladly took it to wipe the few drops that had managed to slip out and run down to her chin.

"Are you okay?" Marv asked. "The way you reacted... it sounds as if you **KNOW** this guy!"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure," replied Vanessa, staying noncommittal. "But..."

She gulped down the last of her latte, then tossed the cup into a nearby trash can with a small circular opening in the top... and directly in, without bouncing off the rim or anything.

"See you next week!" Vanessa shouted as she ran for the door, waving goodbye to Marv and the rest of the staff.

With that, Vanessa exited. Marv was about to wipe down the table she had been sitting at, but the towel-passing barista seemed concerned.

"Are you sure you should've let her pursue that?" she asked. "The guy **DID** reek of desperation. And evil."

"To most girls," Marv replied, "I would've advised against it. But you don't know Vanessa Doofenshmirtz like I know her. Trust me... she's plenty capable of handling herself."

"Well, boss... if you say so!"

"Now... start getting some fresh coffee brewing! The midday rush will be in soon, and you know that's our busiest time on weekends! Chop chop!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanessa was driving to the address listed on the flier, and was not surprised when the nondescript building she had pulled up to... did not belong to her father's half-baked evil company.

"I should've known," Vanessa told herself as she stepped out of the truck and locked it behind her. "Dad's a lot of unsavory things, but targeting and hiring underage girls? Even **I** know he's not **THAT** evil."

Vanessa glanced at the building, which had no defining signs or marks on it, but looked well-kept and sparkling new, even though she easily spotted the year '2000' engraved into the a block near the corner of the building, indicating the year it had been constructed. Despite the look, though, she was hesitant to go in.

"But if this isn't one of his schemes, then..."

Curiosity got the best of Vanessa, as she headed inside the building.

* * *

Following the instructions, Vanessa got on the elevator and rode up to the top floor, which was the seventh. She got off there and turned left, as told to do so by an arrow pointing her towards the office listed on the flier, which was given as 'Doctor Von Roddenstein and Associates.'

"Strange," Vanessa noted, "this looks and feels like an ordinary office building. I don't see what's so creepy about this."

Suddenly, she began to hear loud chit-chat and talking as she got closer. She reached the hallway leading to the office, but was surprised to see it filled with dozens of girls her age, of all sorts of body types and dress, there. She could see the door at the end of the hallway, and a few chairs near it. But the number of girls present far outnumbered the seats, so most of the would-be applicants were either sitting on the carpet or leaning against the walls.

Thankfully, they were leaving room in the center of the hall for people to pass by, and Vanessa used the opening to make her way towards the door.

"What's going on here?" Vanessa asked herself, "And did this guy really attract all these girls **WITHOUT** telling them what kind of job he's offering? Or why he's only after sixteen-year olds?

Just as she reached the area where the seats were, about twenty to thirty feet from the door, she bumped into a tall, burly man in a yellow lab coat, who was sitting at a table with a stack of forms to one side and pens and clipboards on the other.

"Are you applying for the lab assistant position?" he asked sternly.

"Uh..." Vanessa hesitated.

She was again being noncommittal, but this time more cautiously so. Regardless, the man took a clipboard, which had an application and a second page detailing the listing of job duties attached, as well as a pan, and handed them both to Vanessa, along with a small piece of ticket-sized paper, which had the number '77' written on the back of it.

"Fill it out, then step forward when your number is called," he told her.

Vanessa nodded, then walked away from him and found an open spot along the wall to lean against while she filled the application out.

"I'm still not sure about this... but if I don't get a job..."

She reluctantly began to fill out the application. She got about halfway through when she stopped and looked up upon hearing the door to the office open up.

"I'm sorry, but you're not what I'm looking for! Get out!"

Three teenagers walked out, all with sad looks on their faces. They were followed out by a bald man with an odd-shaped head. And he was wearing a lab coat. Well, it resembled a lab coat at first glance, but the tasseled shoulder blades and button pairs going down it rather than one single column of them, made it look more like a military uniform coat.

"That must be him..." Vanessa thought, peeking out from the gaggle of girls and making herself visible. "Doctor Von Roddenstein."

Dr. Roddenstein stepped over to his associate at the table and picked up another triplet of complete applications.

"Alright, where are we? Let me see numbers nineteen, twenty, and... **CHEESE AND CRACKERS!**"

Everyone mumbled strangely, wondering what number 'cheese and crackers' was. Meanwhile, Dr. Roddenstein grabbed his henchman by the collar, pulled him towards him, and pointed into the crowd.

"Who is **THAT**?" he asked.

The henchman followed the direction his boss was pointing... and saw that he was pointing at Vanessa.

"Don't know. She just got here."

The evil scientist put his finger down, having the fortune of having no one notice whom he had been pointing to. He pulled out his wallet and searched through it for something. Seconds later, he found it.

He pulled out a small photo of Vanessa from a few years ago, then used it to compare it to the real-life thing standing among the nobodies in the hall.

"There's no mistake... that's her alright!"

"Um..." argued the henchman, "the girl in that picture is only eight!"

"Of course, you dunderhead! Heinz gave me this photo of her back when the two of us were still acquaintances! That was a few years ago! I've never met her in person... but I must say, she's grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Heinz? You mean that Doofenshmirtz guy? Don't you hate him?"

"I do. Which is why he's going to flip out when he learns of this!"

"Learns of what?"

The doctor cleared his throat, then called for the group to quiet down.

"It's come to my attention that I've found my new lab assistant!" he announced. "So all of you, shoo! Go home!"

A lot of mumbling, moaning, and grumbling could be heard as the applicants all started heading for the elevator.

"**WAIT!**" he shouted.

Upon hearing his command to halt, they stopped.

"Except for number... um, number..."

"Seventy-seven," his henchman whispered to him.

"Ah, yes! Number seventy-seven!"

"**WHAT?**"

Vanessa had shouted her shocked reaction, and the crowd parted to leave her standing in the middle of the hallway, all by herself.

"Congratulations, young lady! Welcome to the first, and last, job you'll ever have! **MWA HA HA HA HA HA!**"

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"She's My Bad Girl Now"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter Two (03.14.11)**  
**-**

A few minutes later, Vanessa found herself sitting in the office of Doctor Von Roddenstein, who had hired her for a job on the spot without interviewing her, or asking for her qualifications, or anything. And that made her highly cautious of her new boss as he sat on the other side of the desk in front of her.

"So... how does it feel to be the newest member of Doctor Von Roddenstein and Associates, my dear?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Dunno. I still can't believe I got a job that easily."

"What can I say? I have an eye for talent, Miss Vanessa **DOOF**-enshmirtz!"

"How... how do you know my name?"

"I recognized your face from a few news clips off of the Internet! After all, your father **IS** the mayor of our fair city, after all!"

"My father?" Vanessa smirked, before letting out a short, hearty chuckle. "If my father was mayor, Danville would not look anything like it does now. You must be referring to Uncle Roger."

"Oh, of course, of course," 'Rodney' quickly covered up his intentional blunder. "I was just... testing you! Yes, testing you! That was all! And... you passed! Congratulations!"

"Yeah!" Vanessa mock-cheered, not buying it at all.

Rodney started to sweat. He could see the frown on Vanessa's face. He was already losing her interest, and he had not even thought of a way to use her against her father, and his rival, Heinz.

"So..." Vanessa spoke up, "how much do I get paid for... whatever I'm doing here?"

"Don't worry," the evil scientist answered. "Your pay is very competitive, plus there's performance bonuses and medical and dental! Plus two weeks paid sick leave and one week paid vacation per year! All any hourly ever needs!"

"And lunch breaks?"

"Hour-long. Every day."

A smile crept onto Vanessa's face.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all..." she thought.

And seeing Vanessa happy made 'Rodney' pleased as well.

"Good," he thought. "That pleased her. My plan 'Use Rival's Own Kin Against Him to Really Stick It to Him' is going as I thought it would!"

"Excuse me?" Vanessa asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"The flier said you're looking for a Lab Assistant. What exactly does that mean? What exactly am I going to be slaving at for four hours every day here?"

"I'm glad you asked that question, Vanessa! But first, we need to get you into the proper attire! That outfit you're wearing... not acceptable!"

"What?" Vanessa nearly freaked out. "You mean I have to wear a uniform here?"

"Company policy. You know how it is."

Vanessa recalled in her mind the skin-tight catsuit she had to wore when she was a spy a few weeks back.

"Figures," she mumbled.

"Go down to the coat room and pick out a uniform! I'm sure they'll find you something good. Once you're dressed, meet me in the main laboratory!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Vanessa had found a work outfit and was wearing it as she entered the main laboratory, as instructed.

"Uncanny," Vanessa gasped, noting some clear similarities between it and her father's lab.

Sure enough, in terms of design, it looked almost like the one in her dad's apartment. Only this one was much, much bigger, and the color scheme was mostly brown and light red.

"Hello?" Vanessa called out. "Doctor? Are you in here?"

"I'll be right there!" the evil scientist responded.

It took a few seconds, 'Rodney' emerged from a side room located off to Vanessa's right.

"Let's take a gander at you, my dear!"

Rodney glanced down at Vanessa's feet, which now had white sneakers on them instead of knee-high heeled boots, and made his way up. Up her bare legs, and then to her all-black skirt, which cut off just a couple inches above her knees. He then moved up to a strapless black halter top, which was being covered up by a bulky white lab coat. To top it all off, she was also wearing a pair of brown-rimmed glasses.

"Ugh," 'Rodney' sighed. "You look like a walking candy cane being shown off on television before color could be displayed on them!"

"TVs used to not come in color?"

"Never mind," he waved her off. "We'll figure out an appropriate color scheme later. And take off those glasses! We want people to get work done around here, not gawk at you all day!"

"Awww..." Vanessa whined as she took them off. "But they look good on me!"

Vanessa tossed them aside just as 'Rodney' grabbed her and pulled her out of the lab.

* * *

He guided her to a desk located in the entry lobby, near the door that led out to the waiting area that she and the other applicants had been standing in earlier. Already on it were a few tall stacks of papers and folders, all to be filled out and be sorted.

"Desk work? Don't you have a secretary, or a receptionist, or some other poor schmuck that can do this?"

"No. Now, sit down!"

Vanessa complied, but she was not happy at all.

"You hired me to be a lab assistant! If you hadn't noticed, I'm not in a lab... I'm at a desk!"

"And I wanna be on a boat right now, but we don't always get our way, do we?"

Vanessa crossed her arms over her chest, but 'Rodney' was determined to not let her win the argument. One, because he was the boss, and two, because she was a Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes, the position WAS for a lab assistant, but only part-time! The rest of the time you're here, you do whatever odds and ends I need you to do! Got it?"

"Whatever," Vanessa replied, rolling her eyes.

"And what are you complaining about? You **HAVE** a window desk!"

He pointed to the window right behind her.

"Now, get to work doing whatever it is people that work at desk and have tons of papers do! If I need you in the lab, I'll come get you. Until then... don't move from this spot!"

With that, the evil scientist walked off, heading back for the lab.

"I should've stayed in the spy business," Vanessa griped.

* * *

"Are you sure you should've done that?" asked the burly henchman from earlier. "I thought you were trying to use her against that guy you hate."

"I AM!" 'Rodney' shouted in response. "But I have yet to figure out the best way to do so that results in Heinz looking like a complete and total dumkoff!"

He began to pace in the laboratory, trying to think of a scheme. His henchman watched this for a couple minutes, until his master came up with a brilliant idea.

"I've got it!"

"You do? Great, boss! So... what is it?"

He motioned for his henchman to squat down so that he could whisper his brilliant plan into his ear. After hearing it, the two of them smiled... and then engaged in a rousing session of maniacal laughter.

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, HA HA HA HA HA!**"

* * *

"Oh, Vanessa!"

Vanessa poked her head out of the messy pile of paperwork on her desk, which the stacks she had started with had merged into, still with an upset frown on her face.

"How do people do this the entire day?" she asked. "I'm gonna go mad, I tell you! Mad!"

"Don't worry," 'Rodney' assured her as he walked up to his desk. "Your next assignment will be more pleasurable!"

"Next assignment? I swear, if you hand me a plunger or a two-piece bikini, I will march right out of this office! And you can't find yourself someone else to do your dirty 'lab assistant' work!"

"What? I wouldn't dream of giving you such menial tasks! Besides, I'm working on something spectacular that I want you to be a part of!"

"And what's that?"

"It's a secret, my dear. But reassured, it involves you working side-by-side with me on the **GREATEST INVENTION OF ALL TIME**! Ahem... but that's tomorrow. In the meantime, I believe you've done enough for today. You may go home."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Very."

"Not that I'm unappreciative," Vanessa noted, as she pointed out the small mountain of paper on her desk, "but what about all of this..."

"I'll get someone else to do it."

Vanessa glanced around the lobby and saw that there was no one else in there other than the two of them.

"What? Who?"

"I said go home! Sheesh, being a teenager, you don't celebrate over the simplest joys, do you?"

"Fine! I'm outta here!"

Vanessa stood up, grabbed a paper bag next to her desk that had her everyday clothes in them, and exited the office.

* * *

Vanessa made her way out of the building, having changed back to her all-black ensemble and stuffing her lab outfit into the bag, and to the parking lot. She was on her cell, relaying her thoughts to Lacey.

"The guy's creepy," Vanessa told her friend. "With a capital 'C.' But, hey, he let me go home after 20 minutes of work, so I guess he's not all bad."

Vanessa placed her hand on the driver's side door handle, just missing touching the tracking bug that had been attached to the truck just below it.

"I'll tell you more later! Gotta go!"

With that, Vanessa hung up, threw the bag onto the floor in front of the passenger seat, then hopped in herself. A couple seconds later, she closed the door and started the engine.

"Bug attached, sir!" the henchmen reported into his headset. "She doesn't suspect a thing! She's bringing something special home to Daddy!"

"Good job! Now, I'll see what Heinz is planning to do next, and then I'll do it even better! And have little Vanessa be in charge of building it! To be outdone by his own flesh and blood! It is going to be so sweet!"

"Yes, sir! So sweet!"

"Now... get back up here and **TAKE CARE OF ALL THIS PAPERWORK**!"

The henchman sighed. "Yes, sir."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**"She's My Bad Girl Now"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter Three (03.21.11)**  
**-**

"Dad? Dad, are you here?"

Vanessa had just gotten out of the 'Big Head' and was returning the keys back to the metal cabinet on the wall as she called out for her dad.

"Dad, I'm back!"

As she started to scan the apartment for her father, Vanessa did not notice the small, motorized fly that was hanging out just above and behind her left shoulder.

"I promise I've got good news! C'mon out!"

Vanessa started walking towards the balcony. The fly, though, flew off in a different direction, in search of something else.

"I wonder where he could have gone off to..." Vanessa thought aloud.

She then spotted a cart nearby which had the remnants of the helium tanks her dad had used for his scheme on it. And attached to the handle of the cart was a note, which Vanessa pulled off and read.

(Vanessa,

Off moping the best way I know... buying things for **TOMORROW'S** grand scheme! Call you later to check up on your job search. And don't forget to lock up when you leave!

Dad)

"Aww," Vanessa moaned, "and after I was **SO** looking forward to venting. Oh well."

She glanced down at her watch and gasped as she realized what time it was.

"Oh! I might be able to catch Lacey on her lunch break! She appreciates hearing my griping!"

Vanessa ran for the front door, again missing the robot fly, which was now perched atop a set of blueprints sitting on her father's work desk. She turned off the lights and closed the door behind her. Once she was gone, one of the fly's eyes lit up like a flashlight in order to provide some illumination, while the other started streaming a live feed to show its master exactly what it was seeing.

* * *

The next morning...  
(DEI jingle plays again, without vocals)

"That should be the last of it," Doofenshmirtz said.

He threw a shiny unused motor engine into the giant pile of assorted knickknacks and other materials that were now sitting in the bed of Norm's trunk. The giant humanoid robot was in his pickup truck mode, ordered to carry the load to where Doofenshmirtz was going to create his insidious plan for the day.

"They say that the early bird gets the worm," stated the evil mad scientist as he climbed into the driver's seat. "But today, I, Doctor Doofenshmirtz, will get the world! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Norm.

"Wha? No sense? Were you born yesterday?"

"Actually, I was born..."

"Nobody cares! Now, let's get moving before you-know-who shows up to ruin my evil scheme!"

Norm sniffled. "I need... a fill-up."

"Ugh," Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll stop at the gas station! But regular unleaded only!"

Norm's engine started up and Doofenshmirtz drove him away from the curb and into traffic.

"Because, you know," he continued, "gas prices are outrageous these days! Hmmm... should find a way to incorporate that into a future scheme..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at O.W.C.A., Agent P had just arrived. He seemed tired, as he was holding a full mug of hot coffee in his right hand and was covering his mouth with his left, as he happened to be yawning at that very moment.

Major Monogram, who was already up on the big screen, waited for his operative to finish before beginning the mission briefing.

"Good morning, Agent P! Sorry for the early wake-up call, but guess who is on the prowl again?"

Perry took a sip from his mug, expecting Monogram to give him the answer anyway.

"Doofenshmirtz, that's who! As usual, he's up to no good! It would be good if his usual was being up to no bad, but things just don't work the way we want them to sometimes!"

"Sir?" Carl interrupted from off-screen. "The mission?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, right! Now... through the use of traffic cameras in the tri-state area, we have concluded that he is heading into the heart of downtown Danville, right into a construction area where the Poven-Marsh Tower is being built! We think he might be trying to do something or rather to interrupt the progress of the fine men and women working there."

Perry saluted, already preparing to hop out of his chair and head out on the mission, but...

"**STOP!** I'm not done yet, Agent P. It gets worse."

Perry let out an unmentionable grumble as he lowered his saluting arm.

"Doofenshmirtz may not be working alone on this one," picked up Monogram. "Sources are telling us that members of the League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United for Frightening Investments in Naughtiness, or L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., are gathering at the site as well. Of particular note..."

A file photo of 'Rodney' showed up in the upper right corner of the screen.

"...this guy! Whose name I don't actually know or have any intel on, so let's just call him Rodney. 'Cause he looks like a Rodney."

"Sir," Carl cut in again, this time appearing on screen with a fax in hand.

"What now, Carl?"

"We just received this super secret fax from the Juvenile Association In Love with Busting Antagonists Instigating Trouble!"

Monogram gasped. "J.A.I.L.B.A.I.T.? Who came up with that acronym?"

With that, he took the fax from Carl and quickly read over it.

"Hmmm..." he hummed, before turning his attention back to Agent P. "It looks like J.A.I.L.B.A.I.T. wants to get involved. Some sort of inter-agency bonding thing. They're sending one of their brightest young agents out to work with you."

Perry was not pleased, but he had no intention of objecting to it out loud. Monogram continued as Carl ran back off-screen, hearing the fax machine printing a second page in the background.

"Now, I know you have taken down L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. before by yourself, and your last experience working with an agent from outside O.W.C.A. wasn't to your liking. Regardless, we owe J.A.I.L.B.A.I.T. a favor after the incident with Agent T last November. So we're obligated to accept their assistance."

Carl returned with the second page and handed it to the Major.

"They are not giving us the agent's name and photo, but they say she will not be hard to miss. She'll be wearing a pink catsuit. We'll be sending rendezvous coordinates shortly. Oh, and it also says to not worry about her credentials, because she was the former partner of Doofenshmirtz's daughter during her brief stint with them. So, meet up with this girl, and together, take down Doofenshmirtz and company!"

Agent P placed his still fairly-full mug down on the console, then headed off for the exit. Once he was gone, Monogram turned to Carl, a bit miffed about something.

"**CARL!** When did Doofenshmirtz's girl become a secret agent, and how come I wasn't informed?"

"Looks like someone didn't read 'Doofy and Doofus,'" chuckled Carl.

* * *

_("So... my second day as a lab assistant. Yesterday, I was filing mindless paperwork. Today?")_

Zoom out to show Vanessa standing on a steel beam on the ninth floor of the under-construction Poven-Marsh Tower. She was wearing the same lab outfit she had on yesterday, but she now also had on a hard hat to protect herself from falling debris.

_("Well... your guess is as good as mine.")_

She was holding a clipboard as she began barking out orders to both construction workers and bulky henchmen, with them all standing with the only completed section of flooring on that level.

"Team One!" she shouted. "You'll be working on the new floor extension project from the Southside of the building! Team Two, you'll continue installing outer framework for floors twelve through fifteen! Team Three, you'll be doing interior and lower support work on the sixth floor!"

"One question, miss!" a random construction worker raised his hand as he stepped forward. "Aren't you a little young to be a skyscraper foreman?"

"I'm not a foreman," Vanessa replied. "I'm a lab assistant! Now... get to work, all of you!"

"At once!" the entire group shouted in unison.

They then dispersed into their teams, clearing the meeting area as fast as they could given the narrow ramps and beams in the vicinity. As the crowd thinned out, Vanessa noticed that one man had not moved and was still standing there.

It was the man whom had handed her an application in the waiting room yesterday.

"Why are you still here?" Vanessa asked, hands on her hips.

"The boss said I'm your go-to-guy today," he replied. "He says that anything you need, I go get!"

"Really?"

The teenager smirked. She knew exactly how to use her new helper. She ripped off a corner from the top piece of paper on her clipboard, and scribbled something onto it. It was an address.

"Ask for Marv and tell him I sent you. He knows what I like."

"A... coffee shop?"

"What are you waiting for? **GO!**"

The henchman nodded, then headed for the ramp going downwards. As he ran off, Vanessa smirked with glee.

_("I'm starting to like this job after all.")_

* * *

Meanwhile, at ground level, Doofenshmirtz himself had arrived on the site and was getting out of Norm when he noticed all of the work going on in several different locations throughout the building.

"What's going on?" he asked aloud. "They're not supposed to start until I get here! I paid them good money to follow **MY** instructions."

"Well, Heinz," a high-pitched voice cut in. "You obviously didn't pay them enough... because they're all working for **ME** now!"

Heinz turned and was flabbergasted when he saw 'Rodney' walking towards him, coming from the building's incomplete main entrance.

"**BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMM!**" sang Norm.

"Quiet, you!" Heinz said to Norm, before turning to his rival. "And you! What are **YOU** doing here, Rodney?"

"Argh!" 'Rodney' grumbled. "That's not my name! And if you must know... I have paid off these men to create Carve-My-Face-Inator, which when completed, will successfully carve my face into the south face of this building for all of Danville to see!"

"Hey, now wait just a darn minute! That was what I was going to do here! And it's not called the Carve-My-Face-Inator, it's the Mount-Doofmore-Inator! Because it was going to look like Mount Rushmore. With only one head. Mine."

"Not anymore it isn't!"

"You stole that from me!"

"If that gets you riled up, Heinz, then you won't like what else I've taken from you!"

He pointed to the ninth floor, and Heinz gasped in shock when he saw whom was up there, chatting on her cell while leaning against an outer frame support beam. It took a second because she was not wearing all black, but her face was all he needed to identify her.

"Vanessa!"

**To be concluded...**


	4. Chapter 4

**"She's My Bad Girl Now"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter Four (03.28.11)**  
**-**

"Vanessa's here?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "Why is my daughter here? You using mind-control on her?"

"On the contrary," replied Rodney. "She is here of her own volition. As my assistant... **TO EVIL!**"

"To evil? Well, if she wanted that she could've asked me. Unless... she was still upset about me taking away her car privileges. But she's working for you, fulfilling my stern request for her to go get a job. Boy, I'm really confused here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I mean, I really shouldn't have spent all day and night working on this scheme if I knew this was gonna happen. Really should've called her like I promised to see who employed her. 'Cause if I would've known it was **YOU**, I would've said **NO**!"

"Shoulda, coulda, but didn't-a!" snickered Rodney. "Vanessa works for me, and she will do evil schemes and help create my own -Inators and try to take over the tri-state area! All things she could have done with you, Doofenshmirtz, but now, she's getting paid money for it! Capitalism at its finest!"

"Alright, that's it!" Doofenshmirtz proclaimed, stomping his right foot on the ground once. "I will stand for this no more! I'm getting Vanessa and taking her home!"

He started to head for the entrance, but Rodney sidestepped into his path in attempt to block him.

"Outta my way!"

"No! You can't make me!"

The two started grappling, grabbing each other by the lab coat and trying to wrestle their opponent to the ground. Norm thought about jumping in to help his creator, but he instead rocketed up the skyscraper to get Vanessa.

"Guess who's back!" Norm shouted. "Back again!"

"Gah!" Vanessa jumped in shock, causing her to drop her clipboard, which bounced off of the beam she was on and started plummeting nine stories to the ground.

"Uh... did I do that?"

"Norm! Don't do that! I could've fallen!"

Vanessa then noticed the plight of her clipboard and sighed.

"Mister von Roddenstein's not gonna be happy about this. He bought it just this morning. Say... what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well..."

* * *

Meanwhile, two blocks away, Phineas and Ferb were standing in front of an arts-and-crafts store. The shorter, auburn-haired one, had his face smushed right into the window panel, while his taller, green-haired stepbrother had his mind on something else. In fact, Ferb was staring in the direction of an unfinished skyscraper off in the distance.

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a pair of binoculars from his shorts and aimed them towards the aforementioned building. After scanning for a few seconds, he found what he was searching for.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

There she was, the love of his life, standing on the edge of the skyscraper, chatting. Chatting with a giant robot. In fact, he seemed to recall seeing this particular one before, but he could not quite remember when and where exactly. He then watched as Vanessa turned around and slowly made her way away from the edge and further into the structure.

Ferb lowered the binoculars from his face, then started running in the direction of the unfinished skyscraper. A few seconds later, Phineas turned around and noticed Ferb was no longer with him.

"Ferb? Where'd you go?"

* * *

Doofenshmirtz had managed to push Rodney inside the building, and the two were now inside the marble-walled lobby, still grappling with their hands on each other.

"I said let me through!"

"And I said no!"

They struggled their way past two electricians, who working on some wiring at the front desk. They just stood there, not knowing if they should interfere or not.

"Should we..." the first one started to ask.

"Nope," hastily answered the second. "Not in my skill set."

"Me neither. Say, you wanna try that new Chinese place over on 5th for lunch?"

The second smiled. "You had me at Chinese."

Back with the two dueling mad scientists, who had reached the elevator lobby and were still interlocked with each other. Rodney broke the monotony of it all by spinning Dr. D around and pushing him into the 'Up' button nose-first.

"Why'd you do that?" Doofenshmirtz asked, holding his nose in pain.

The elevator doors opened, and Rodney lowered his head and charged at his rival, pushing him into the car and into the back wall.

"How do you like them apples?" smirked Rodney, as the doors closed behind him.

Doofenshmirtz responded by spinning his enemy around and planting his face in the control panel. He did it several times, looking for a button that would actually light up.

"Ninety-three! Seventy-seven! Fifty! Now them's some apples... ooh, twenty-nine! No, wait, **THIRTY-ONE!**"

Upon being slammed into '31,' the car finally began to move upwards. Doofenshmirtz pushed Rodney to the floor, then raised his arms in triumph.

"Yes! Found one that works!"

"Oh! You want the works?"

Rodney sat up and grabbed Doofenshmirtz's right leg, pulling him down to his level and into a wrong-way knee-bending submission move.

"**OW!** Hey, I didn't think we were going to use actual wrestling moves! **OW**, that smarts!"

"Say Uncle, Heinz! Say it!"

"No! You're not my uncle, and never will be!"

* * *

"Wow! That is a tall building!"

Those 'deep' thoughts had been expressed by a 16-year old female with blonde pig-tailed hair, who was standing on the outer side of the protective fence that encircled the construction area. She was wearing a very tight carnation pink catsuit, which showed off her assets, particularly her large chest. At the current moment, she was gazing upwards at the skyscraper as she waited for her partner for this mission to show up.

Speaking of which, at that very moment she felt a tug at her leg. She glanced down and saw a platypus in a fedora looking up at her.

"Wait... are you my new partner? You're Agent P?"

Perry tipped his hat to her, acknowledging her assumption. The young woman squealed excitedly as she squatted down to look at him eye-to-eye... well, as close as she could manage without actually lying down on the sidewalk.

"Do you understand me? Does your kind understand human?"

Perry crossed his arms over his chest, giving her an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"My name is Carly Adams-Chrysanthemum-Montgomery-Ward-Weinke!" she introduced herself. "But you can call me Carly for short. Or Airhead. A lot of people call me Airhead for some reason, and I don't know why."

Perry shook his head in disbelief as he walked past her and headed for the opening in the fence. Carly stood back up and followed him.

"So you're nothing like I imagined! When I was told you were a platypus, I thought that meant you were a cross between a cat and a dog. But you just look like a duck with an angry beaver's tail. What's up with that?"

Perry chirped angrily, in a tone that sounded like he was telling her to shut up. Carly did not get it at first, until Agent P stopped to peer around the corner. She did the same, and saw Norm coming back down to the ground, landing gently in the same place he had taken off from just a minute ago.

"Wait... so the giant robot is this Doofenshmirtz guy we're after? He doesn't even look human? Just what kind of universe is this whacked out city in, anyway? And why does that name sound familiar?"

Perry looked as if he was ready to strangle Carly right there and then, but instead he charged into the construction yard, leaped into the air, and used a single, mood-charged flying kick to hit Norm in the backside.

"Timber!" Norm shouted, falling forwards and hitting the ground face-first.

Perry then jumped on Norm's back and started to try and bust a few holes in it with successive punches to his control panel. As he did this, Carly looked on and gasped with amazement.

"Whoa! He's good!"

"I must've been a bad boy today!" stated Norm as the thrashing of his back panel continued.

* * *

Ferb had sneaked into the construction zone, having found a hole in the fence on the west side. He entered the building through a side entrance, one that had not had its door installed yet. He made his way to the elevator lobby and pressed the 'Up' button. Instantly, a set of doors slid open, and he stepped in. Ferb reached up to the unfinished control panel and hit '9.' Seconds later, the doors slid closed...

And less than a millisecond later, the fire door leading to the building's central stairwell opened, and Vanessa came running out of it. Neither were aware that they had just missed each other by just moments.

Vanessa made her way out to the front, and was shocked to see Norm trying to run away from Perry the Platypus.

"The enemy of man is the platypus!" Norm stated as he ran past Vanessa.

Perry followed close behind, hopping along on a running jackhammer. Vanessa covered her ears as the secret agent flew past her, not even stopping to acknowledge her as he usually did, as she saw that he had rage in his eyes.

"What's gotten into him?" Vanessa asked herself.

35 feet away, at the fence opening, Carly gasped upon seeing her ex-partner in the construction yard, wearing a lab coat and a hard hat.

"It's Vanessa! But what's she doing here? Unless... unless..."

The realization hit her, and Carly suddenly knew what she had to do. She came out from behind the fence and charged towards Vanessa. She did so until she was only a few feet away from her former comrade.

"Hold it right there!" Carly exclaimed, pointing a finger at Vanessa.

"Carly? What are you even doing here?"

"My job!"

Carly's pointing finger became a clenched fist, and then, without warning, a web-like substance shot out of the bracelet on her wrist, right at Vanessa...

**To be concluded...**


	5. Chapter 5

**"She's My Bad Girl Now"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter Five (03.28.11)**  
**-**

But Vanessa was not the only Doofenshmirtz being roped into a fight, as the elevator car carrying her father and her boss had arrived at the 31st floor. The doors opened, and the two evil scientists tumbled out and onto the almost non-existent flooring. In fact, just a few feet away from the car, in all directions, the floor stopped and all that was there were just steel beams.

But they did not seem to be aware of that, or care, as the two continued to tussle...

* * *

Down on the ninth floor, Ferb was holding up a headshot photo of Vanessa to a few of the workers, having apparently asked them where he could find her.

"Her?" one of them finally spoke up. "Did you try the 28th?"

* * *

But Vanessa was actually at ground level, and at that moment, dodging blasts of gooey web left and right that were being fired at her by Carly.

"Will you stand still?" demanded Carly. "These things don't last for... for... for..."

She then heard her web shooter start firing... well, nothing. She had used up all of her ammunition. Seeing this, Vanessa stopped dodging and instead started approaching Carly.

"What's going on?" Vanessa questioned. "Why are you chasing me like I'm the bad guy?"

"I came here to stop an evil plot!" answered Carly. "What I didn't expect was to see you here, Vanessa!"

"Of course I'm here! I just got this job yesterday, and..."

"Ah ha!" Carly shouted.

The spy pulled out a mini-rocket launcher out of nowhere and aimed it right at Vanessa.

"Admitting you're an accomplice! Consider your offer to swap BF stories denied!"

Vanessa was shocked, stunned, dumbfounded, and fearful for life all at once. But despite that, she only had one thing to say to Carly.

"Who thought it was smart to give you **THAT** without a permit?"

Carly did not dignify that with an answer, instead pulling the trigger. But to her confusion, and Vanessa's relief, the rocket launched in the complete opposite direction. Those same feelings could not be felt by Norm, who was now in the line of fire even as he struggled to get Perry off of his back.

"I have an itch I cannot scratch!" Norm shouted as he kept reaching for Agent P, who dodged every attempt at swatting him off.

Perry then heard and saw the rocket screaming their way. He jumped off, and just as he did, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rocket self-destruct. But apparently on purpose, as out of the top of it was launched, just a half-second beforehand, a giant net. Norm turned around, in time to get hit in the face with the net, which had so much force that it knocked him backwards and to the ground, pinning him there.

"Can I call it a day now?" Norm asked, to no one in particular.

"Oopsie!" Carly shouted as she had seen what her net had caught from where she was standing. "Shoulda read the manual first!"

"Are you crazy?"

Carly turned around and was greeted by Vanessa leaping onto her and sending her down to the ground as well. Vanessa grabbed a hold of Carly's arms and was trying to pin her to the dirt.

"Get off me, you evil person, you!" shouted Carly.

"I'm not evil!" Vanessa shot back.

"That's what they all say!"

* * *

Ferb had gotten to the 28th floor and began scanning it for any sight of Vanessa. He walked calmly towards the east side of the building. He was about to give up and search another floor when he spotted, extending out of the structure, a set of beams that were loosely connected and hanging out there without any supports.

Ferb picked up a nearby hard hat and a small toolbox and headed out to fix them, believing that leaving them as is would be a danger to all those working below.

* * *

"Get off me!"

"Not until you let me explain myself!"

"I don't negotiate with evil people!"

"For the **LAST** time, Carly, I am **NOT...**"

"**ROCKET HEELS!**"

The small rockets in Carly's spy boots activated, launching both of them forward and then up into the air, zooming by a befuddled Agent P, who wondered if he should interfere in their fight.

He then thought better of it, and pulled out his grappling gun to begin his ascent up the skyscraper's frame.

As for Vanessa and Carly, Vanessa had her arms wrapped around Carly's midsection as she tried to keep from falling off, while the latter was beginning to panic.

"In hindsight," she stuttered, "this wasn't as a good idea as I thought!"

"You **THINK**?" retorted Vanessa.

Vanessa reached up to the top of her head, removed her hard hat, and slapped it onto Carly's noggin.

"Wait... what are..."

"When you get your head on straight, we'll talk..."

With that, Vanessa pushed off of Carly. Vanessa went falling towards the skyscraper, while Carly started angling the other way, all as they had reached the current peak of the skyscraper. Vanessa did a backflip before getting her bearings and managing to grab a hold of a temporary flag pole that jutted out of a beam from the 28th floor. She swung up and over the bar not once, not twice, but three times before she came to a stop.

"Whew!" she breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

She then glanced up in the air and saw Carly spiraling out of control as she had started flying back towards the ground. Carly steered herself off around the corner, behind Vanessa and out of view.

"She's a spy," Vanessa told herself. "I'm sure she can get out of that."

But Vanessa's concern for her ex-partner was interrupted when she heard the sounds of hammering nearby. She looked ahead and saw, just around the corner in front of her, a young boy working on a beam.

A young boy that looked awfully familiar to her.

"Ferb?"

Vanessa carefully bent the pole downwards so she could extend her legs towards the building's frame. Once she felt she was close enough, she released her grip on the pole and dropped down. Her dismount was perfect despite her wearing her high-heeled boots, as she had stuck her arms out for balance and landed a perfect dismount, without any wobbling.

"What's he doing here?" she asked herself as she made her way along the beams into the interior of the building.

* * *

A few floors up, Heinz and Rodney were still at it, though they were now up on their feet again. Suddenly, they heard screaming. Loud screaming.

"**AAAAAHHHH!**"

Their heads turned northward and they saw Carly twisting towards them, still not in control.

"Another one of your mind slaves?" Heinz looked at Rodney. "So Vanessa wasn't enough, you just had to get double the flavor!"

"I've never seen that maniac flying at us in my life!" Rodney said in response.

"Get out of the way!" screamed Carly. "**EEEEE!**"

"**AAAAHHHH!**" both men shouted.

Carly barreled straight through them, causing both of them to lose their balance and fall off of the beam they had been on, on opposite sides.

"**CURSE YOU, GIRL I DON'T KNOW!**" they both shouted.

* * *

Vanessa walked out towards the unfinished frame section on the 28th floor. She noted the beam she was currently on was connected to three other beams, none of which had support beams in place under them as of yet. And on the one to her left, about halfway out, was Ferb, attempting to stabilize the outer portions.

"Ferb, that's dangerous!" Vanessa called out to him. "How did you even get up here?"

Ferb turned to look at Vanessa to attempt to give a response before the sight of her turned his brain to mush. But that never occurred, as both of them heard the screams of Doctor Doofenshmirtz and Rodney from above, falling towards them. They both landed face-first, on the other two adjutting beams. But their impact lifted up the stiffener that was holding those three free-hanging beams in place, and that resulted in all three males, including Ferb, to slide to the far ends of their beams.

Ferb felt his hard hat fall off and his toolbox go by the wayside, as he grabbed the end of the beam and held on for dear life. But just as he felt gravity start to pull him and the beam downwards, as well as the other two and their occupants, he spotted Vanessa bolting for the stiffener.

"Hold on!" she shouted.

She jumped onto the stiffener, keeping it in place and, for the moment, stabilizing the three beams sticking out of it and holding them in place. But for how long?

"Dad! Doctor Von Roddenstein! Ferb!"

She glanced right and saw her dad hanging just off the end, barely clinging by his fingernails.

"**HELP!**" he screamed. "Vanessa, I am your father! Rescue me!"

In front of her was her boss, Rodney, in the same precarious position.

"**HELP!**" he bellowed. "Vanessa, I am your master! Save me!"

And likewise to her left, Ferb, who showed his need for help by waving one of his arms at her.

"Who do I save?" Vanessa asked aloud.

She then heard someone whistling behind her. Vanessa turned about and saw Perry standing next to a support beam. He was positioned behind it in a way that Ferb could not see him, but Vanessa could. And he had a long rope in hand, one end of which he had already tied around the beam. Perry then tossed the other end to Vanessa, who leaned forward and caught it.

As Vanessa tied that end around her waist, she also kept an eye on Perry, who was hastily signaling her directions. Perry pointed at Vanessa, and then her dad, followed by himself, the jetpack on his back, and Rodney.

"But what about..." Vanessa began to ask.

Perry pointed off to the distance, to his left and Vanessa's right...

"I think I almost got it!" Carly's loud, boisterous voice filled the air.

Vanessa gave Perry a thumbs up, then turned to shout at where Carly's voice had come from.

"Hey, Carly! **HEADS UP!**"

Vanessa then sprung into action, doing another about face and running towards her father. But the second she stepped off of the stiffener, all three beams slid out of it, sending it and those hanging off of the far ends of them, plummeting towards the ground.

"**AAAAHHHHH!**" Doofenshmirtz and Rodney screamed in fear.

Vanessa sprinted down the beam, while she heard Perry take off behind her to rescue Rodney. But then...

"**VANESSA!**" her father screamed as the last of his fingers slipped off the edge of the beam.

Vanessa quickly leaped forward and reached out for her dad. They extended their arms as far as their bodies would allow. And at the last possible second... Vanessa's left hand met her dad's right, and she wrapped her fingers around his. Vanessa then reached out and grabbed her dad's right wrist with her right hand to further secure her hold.

"Whatever you do," he shouted at her, "don't let go!"

"I'm... trying..."

Suddenly, though, Vanessa had hit the end of her rope, as without warning, she felt an extremely hard tug at her midsection. The force was great enough to disrupt her just enough to lose her grip. Her face went white as she felt her father's fingertips brush against hers just before losing contact completely.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**"

"**DADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**"

Vanessa closed her eyes and turned her head away, not wanting to see the horrific sight of her father's demise. A few seconds later, she heard the three steel beams hit the ground below in quick succession, one loud clang after the other. Then, after that, there was complete silence.

_("I couldn't believe it... how? How did I make the WRONG decision? This wasn't supposed to happen! I can't believe...")_

"Vanessa!"

_("I can't believe...")_

"Vanessa!"

_("It's... it's like I can hear him, as if I hadn't never slipped out of my hands...")_

"Vanessa, open your eyes! I'm alive! I'm alive!"

"Ugh! You won't be if you keep fidgeting like that! You're heavier than you look!"

Vanessa opened her eyes and saw her father hovering in mid-air just a few feet in front of her. And that was because he was being held up by Carly, who was holding him with exclusively her left arm.

"**DAD!**" Vanessa exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Thank your friend here," Doofenshmirtz said, referring to Carly. "You know, the one that came for you when we tried to have that picnic?"

"You remembered?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "You didn't remember me when you cursed me after I accidentally flew into you and that other guy."

"I was preoccupied, Blondie!"

Vanessa gasped, suddenly remembering the other two. She quickly looked down at the ground, and saw that Rodney was safely on the ground, albeit tied up to a fence post. She then scanned the ground looking for Ferb... but could not find him.

"Wait, Carly! **YOU** were supposed to save Ferb!"

Vanessa then heard someone whistle at her. She turned towards the building and gazed upwards and saw Ferb waving at her, safely sitting on the edge of the 22nd floor.

"I saved him **BEFORE** saving your father. Gee, Doofy, how 'bout giving me a little credit here?"

Vanessa smiled. "Told ya you'd make a good spy."

"Spy?" Doofenshmirtz gasped in shock at this revelation.

"Heh heh," Carly nervously chuckled. "No one's supposed to know that!"

"Oops," apologized Vanessa.

"Now I have to use the mind wipe thingy. Now where did I put it..."

Carly let Doofenshmirtz go so she could search her pockets. Vanessa's father plummeted towards the ground once again.

"**YAAAAAAA!**"

"**CARLY!**"

But Carly seemed uninterested in diving downwards after him, instead getting a hand on a small, one-button remote and pressing said button. Instantly, a parachute grew out of Doofenshmirtz's back and it safely inflated, slowing his descent to a safe speed.

"Whoa! Carly, when did you..."

"You seriously think I was going to be able to hold him up for more than a minute? I slipped it on him while he was trying to get you to open your eyes."

Vanessa laughed. "Carly, you never cease to amaze me."

As for Doofenshmirtz, who was safely floating down to the ground...

"I really, **REALLY** should be paying more attention to the crazies Vanessa calls friends."

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone was safely back on the ground. Heinz and Vanessa shared a hug of relief as Carly looked on from a few feet away. After a few seconds, they let go.

"Sorry for not telling you about Rodney, Dad! If I only knew beforehand..."

"Forget about it!" Heinz told her. "Besides, this would have never happened if I hadn't told you to get a job! From now on, whenever you need any money, feel free to stop by and help me with one of my schemes, as a paid assistant!"

"Thanks, Dad! You're the best!"

Vanessa embraced her Dad once again, and then remembered something.

"Wait... what about borrowing the truck?"

"That's... Vanessa, that's a little more complicated. Maybe we should talk about it over lunch."

"What? What's so complicated about it? I got a job like you told me to, even though it was with your rival..."

Suddenly, Rodney appeared, being led away by the cops...

"Speaking of which," Rodney interrupted as he passed by them. "Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, you're fired!"

"You can't fire my daughter!" Heinz quickly jumped out in her defense. "'Cause... 'cause she quits! So there!"

Vanessa seemed shocked at her dad's statement, but she was behind it one hundred percent as she quickly took off her lab coat and threw it into Rodney's face.

"Get someone else to do your dirty work, Rodney!" she shouted.

"My name's not Rodney!" he yelled in response. "I'll get back at you some day, Heinz! Back at you, and your girl!"

With that, he was escorted off to a waiting police car. Vanessa turned to thank her father once more.

"Thanks for doing that, Dad."

"I always do what's best for you, Vanessa."

Vanessa smiled.

"So... about the truck. And lunch?"

"You'll listen to me! Oh, great! There's this new Chinese place over on 5th..."

"Sure, Dad. Lemme... just say goodbye to Carly first."

"Alright, then, I'll see you there!"

Doctor Doofenshmirtz headed for the exit, leaving the two teenagers alone to chat about things. Carly sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, as she apologized for her actions.

"Sorry about acting first and asking questions later," she said. "Jimmy told me everything after I regained control of my jet boots."

"I forgive you," Vanessa said, putting a hand on Carly's shoulder.

"Good! That means your offer to trade boyfriend stories is still on?"

"Heh," the goth chuckled, "gimme a call next time you're in town. I'll make sure to free up some time for lunch."

"I'll do that."

Carly then looked around the construction yard.

"Say, do you know where that secret agent platypus went? I wanna thank him for letting me tagging along."

"Speaking of which," Vanessa wondered, as she scanned for a missing person of her own, "where did Ferb go?"

From a distance, Ferb was observing both Vanessa and Carly, even as he held Perry, now back in pet 'mode,' in his arms. Perry did not like Carly at first, but after seeing her in action, he developed a mutual respect for her. It was too bad that he did not have time to voice that to her, what with so many people around. After all, maintaining his cover was always his top priority.

As for Ferb, well, he had come here looking to spend some time with Vanessa. But that seemed to change given everything that happened. Especially so when it was Carly that saved him, and not Vanessa. Because of that, he now had images of two teenage girls swirling in his mind, with flowers spinning all around them. He was now utterly confused, as he liked both of them, but did not want either of them to know about the other. Not that he could gather the courage to admit his love, either. To his own personal conundrum, he could only muster a single sentence observation.

"Why must love be so darn complicated?"

"**THERE YOU ARE!**"

"Speaking of which," Ferb thought to himself.

Ferb turned and saw Candace standing there angrily, with her hands on her hips. She grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him out of the yard and onto the sidewalk.

"Are you **TRYING** to get me busted? Don't walk off like that! Oh, you and Phineas just love getting me in trouble, don't you?"

"Yes, sibling love," Ferb said to himself. "The most complicated love of all."

Back with Vanessa and Carly...

"Until next time then," Carly said as she prepared to fire up her jet boots.

"Promise me you'll stay safe!" Vanessa said to her friend.

"And promise me you won't ever be evil for real, Doofy!"

Vanessa laughed. "Only if you promise to not call me Doofy anymore!"

Carly laughed back. "Okay, okay!"

The two shared a hug of their own, then Vanessa stepped back as Carly activated her jet boots and flew off, away from the construction site.

* * *

A little later, Vanessa and her dad were shown having a nice lunch together. Not just working out how often Vanessa got to use the 'Big Head,' but just enjoying each others company and thanking the stars that they both survived such a harrowing day.

_("So, saving my dad turned out to be the right decision after all. Yes, I now have access to the truck again, with a few restrictions. I know he's looking out for me, like he always does, so I compromised. Besides, I have this feeling he's only doing it so he can keep putting off buying me my own car. He just saw his life flash before his eyes. I'll let that slide... for a few weeks, anyway._

_"And, yes, I've taken him up on his offer to be his paid assistant from time to time. You know, whenever I need the money. Besides, it's fun watching him and Perry the Platypus have their battles, while I stay on the sidelines, remaining neutral throughout the whole thing. I can support Dad while still maintaining my 'could care less' attitude about him wanting to take over the tri-state area... and he'd still love me at the end of the day. And that's all that matters to me in the end.")_

**The End**

**Author's Notes:**  
And that brings an end to the 'Vanessa's Moral Wars' trilogy! Sadly, I don't foresee more Vanessa-led "Phineas and Ferb" stories in my future. At least, not until the cartoon itself does something else interesting with her character to warrant it. But don't worry... this opens her up to make appearances in my other P&F stories, especially in a more family-friendly, comedic tone.

As to whether or not we'll ever see Carly again? Well... I currently don't have any plans for further use of her. But if you guys are interested in seeing her appear again, let me know!

And don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
